


Whisper

by Akaruii



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 08:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12031890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaruii/pseuds/Akaruii
Summary: To him, whispering is the same as shouting to the world.





	Whisper

Kurusu stares at his beloved as his slate gray eyes admired you from a considerable distance. You would, every once in a while, take notice of his intense gazing at you before quickly going back to your book. However, your lover didn’t take too kindly to such a reaction. The lack of affection from you made him antsy and even made him crave for it.  
  
Soon, it came to the point where he wouldn’t mind just feeling your warmth on him. Your eyes widened when you felt his arms wrap around your waist and pulled you onto his lap. The noiret’s hair tickled your cheek as he buries his face in the crook of your neck.  
  
“What’s wrong, Akira?” you asked him as you shifted uncomfortably. You could feel small vibrations as he hums against your skin. “It’s not every day you try and do something like this.”  
  
“I don’t, but today, I simply want to love,” he mumbled. You smiled at how cute his words sounded to you. Though, you couldn’t say that out loud without risking him getting upset at being called ‘cute’.  
  
However, you couldn’t help but notice a change in his attitude. Kurusu wasn’t usually this clingy. Compared to his usual gentlemanly demeanor, this was something entirely new to you and honestly, you didn’t mind. After all, you loved him dearly, even if you didn’t always act like it.  
  
You loved all his imperfections from how he struggled to act cool as he tried to find a decent reason to call you just to hear your voice to those times where you two argued about each other’s safety. Of course, he always came back from a heist in one piece, but that didn’t stop you from worrying. You didn’t know what you’d do if Kurusu was taken from you. All those late night phone calls and moments where he whispered sweet nothings into your ear just to get your attention would all just… disappear.  
  
Other times, you would wonder why he loved someone like you. You knew what you came to love about the noiret, but what could possibly attract someone as charismatic and charming as he was? Some days, you could ponder about it all you wanted and still wouldn’t come up with a reasonable answer.  
  
But today, you were determined to ask him that plaguing question.  
  
“Akira?” you began, placing a bookmark inside your book before closing it.  
  
“Yes, my love?”  
  
“Do you remember when you first asked me to date you? Something’s been bothering me ever since then,” you stated, allowing yourself to rest against his chest. “Why did you choose me of all people? There was Anne and plenty of other girls to choose from, so why me?”  
  
“Well, there are many things to love about you. I like how you always care for others no matter who they are or how you always seem so close, yet so far. You try to act strong when you’re actually hurting inside. It makes me really want to protect you.”  
  
Smiling, you said, “Such clichéd reasons.”  
  
“But, my love, those reasons are the best reasons,” Kurusu replies as he falls back onto your bed, pulling you down with him.  
  
“You don’t want anyone more interesting? I’m always so quiet and gloomy,” you worried, shifting to look in to his beautiful porpoise eyes. He stares back with love and passion making you want nothing more than him.  
  
“I didn’t realize you could worry about things like this,” he commented, making the heat fly up to your cheeks. “Are you worried that I’d leave you?” You nodded tentatively.  
  
You pressed your lips to make a thin line, “I don’t deserve you…”  
  
“Do you love me?” he suddenly asked.  
  
Your immediately reply was, “Of course! More than everyone else, but–” He smiles warmly as he cups your face, gently rubbing a thumb against your skin.  
  
“Then that’s all that matters,” the noiret told you. “(Name), I won’t ever leave you.”  
  
“…What if you do in the future?” you inquired your heartbeat skyrocketing. Even hearing it from him didn’t reassure you as much as you thought it would. Along with learning the beauty of loving someone, you had also learned it could be the most terrifying thing. You learned that phrases like ‘I will never leave you’ and ‘I love you’ could be laced with deceit. Such a thing was common in the world today.  
  
“If I do, it would be because I wanted to make sure you’re not involved in anything dangerous. To lose you because of my mistake would be the worst nightmare anyone could ever show me.” You could feel his arms wrap tightly around you, seemingly like he would be scared to let go. “I’d rather you hate me than die. Honestly, I’d go and risk my life it that meant you could live.”  
  
“That kind of love is scary.”  
  
Kurusu agreed. “It is, but to not enjoy the sweetness of it now would be a waste. It’s a shame though. I wanted to tell the whole world that someone as beautiful as you existed and that you’re already mine.”  
  
“Then tell the whole world. Even if something happens, I can always trust you to be my savior,” you said, euphoria taking over your feelings. The noiret grins as he sits up. “What are you doing?”  
  
“Isn’t it obvious, my love? I’m going to tell the whole world that I love you. Join me,” Kurusu answered as he takes your hand and leads you to your window. His hand reaches out to open it, letting the cool night breeze flor into your room.  
  
“You were serious?” you asked.  
  
“I’m always serious, (Name),” he said as he leans closer to you, your lips nearly touching. Your lover then whispers,

_“I love you.”_

You stared hard into his ash colored eyes, curiosity sparkling in your eyes. “Why did you whisper?”  
  
“Because, (Name),  ** _you’re_**  my world.”  
  
Giggling, your response was also in a whisper, “I love you too.” With a grin, he leans in further to capture your lips. Even if it may not last long, for now, this was all the love he needed and much more.


End file.
